A Pure Beginning
by iceprincessinfinity
Summary: Kyle was sure Stan didn't feel the same way about him...that's why he was leaving notes, after all. But what he didn't expect was Stan falling in love with what he had written... Rated T for language and...other.
1. Locker Notes

**Disclaimer: **South Park is not mine. Until I earn enough money to buy it

**Author's Note:** This is a pretty fluffy chapter, in my opinion. Just trying to fill in some background information. I expect nothing good for the first three chapters. Don't worry, I'm a quick updater unless I get my computer taken away from me. Feel free to review with any and all comments.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Locker Notes****

* * *

**

_Sixteen year old Kyle Broflovski was running through the snowy white forest at twilight. He could just see the tail of the mountain lion he was chasing beyond a fallen tree, and he headed towards it as fast as he could. He was unable to remember why he was looking for the lion in the first place, but he knew it was dreadfully important. Just a bit closer… _

He awoke with fright. He was blind, he was deaf, he couldn't breathe…there was a pillow being held over his face. With some effort, he threw it off to look into the smiling face of his best friend. "Jesus Christ! Stan, what are you doing here?" Stan Marsh had been his best friend since kindergarten, and his super best friend since fourth grade. "Just bringing you some homework," he replied cheerfully. Kyle had been home sick for two days now. "Still pretty crappy. But hopefully with the weekend over, I'll be better in time for school Monday." "I hope so, dude. It's been boring without you. Hey, guess what?" Stan asked suddenly, his blue eyes alight with the fire of his soul. "What?" asked Kyle, even though he had a feeling he already knew. "I got another note today! It's the second one this week, this is amazing!" Kyle turned his head to hide his smile. He loved seeing Stan so happy. "And..?" he asked in reply. "And what? Dude, it's a note! Want to read it?" his eyes glowed in eager anticipation for the answer. Kyle sighed. "Sure, dude." Stand dug into his backpack, and a second later found what he was looking for. "Here," he said, and handed it over to Kyle. "Tell me what you think."

Kyle stretched out his hand and took the paper from Stan He unfolded it and looked down at the words that he himself had only written a few days ago.

_Dear Stan,  
__I wish you only knew how much you mean to me. You are my whole world, and the only star in my sky. My heart is forever yours…_

"So?" Stan's voice interrupted his thoughts. "What do you think?" "I'm not sure, dude." Kyle replied. "Do you have any idea who wrote it?" He hoped his voice and his eyes didn't reflect the worry he felt inside. He couldn't even begin to imagine how much their friendship would suffer if Stan was aware of the fact that his best friend, Kyle, was completely head-over-heels in love with him. "No, no idea," Stan finally replied. "Wish I did know, though." Kyle stared at him. He only said that now…if he really knew, he would wish he didn't. "Why's that?" Kyle decided to ask him. Stan fidgeted a bit before answering. "Well…this is going to sound kind of stupid…but I guess I can tell you. Promise you won't laugh?" Kyle nodded with utmost sincerity. "Okay…well…I've always wanted to be someone's whole world, and now I am. Sometimes I would feel unimportant, you know? But that feeling has pretty much vanished thanks to these notes, and I really want to know who's been writing them." Stan glanced up to see Kyle's reaction. "That's really nice, dude," he replied, smiling. "I'm glad you think so." Stan sighed with relief. "Listen, I need to go home for a bit, but I'll check back later, okay?" "Okay dude, see you later," Kyle said as Stan walked out the door.

Kyle was finally able to breathe normally once Stan left the room. Luckily, he hadn't figured out who had left the notes, and it didn't sound like he had any clues either. Only with Craig's assistance had Kyle been able to leave the notes during his absence. A few weeks ago, he had heard him complaining about a recently failed math test. Kyle had offered to tutor him, the price being his help and his silence. At first Craig refused, but another fail had made up his mind for him. And so it was because of this arrangement that Craig took all the notes and put them into Stan's locker when he wasn't looking. Kyle never had to worry about the notes being traced to him, now, even if Stan did find out who was putting them in his locker.

It wasn't that Kyle didn't want to tell Stan how he felt about him, just that he was sure Stan didn't feel the same way. The best way to express his feelings, he decided, was to tell Stan anonymously. So far, it was working well. Stan seemed more cheerful than he had for a while, and he was always happy when he was talking about the notes. But there was one drawback. Stan was never one to really share his emotions all that much, and sure enough Kyle had to drag his feelings out of him on occasion. It would be easier if only Stan could write notes back…wait! That was it! He could tell Stan to drop notes in someone's locker! Only…whose locker?

* * *

"No way, man," Craig said when he arrived fifteen minutes later. "I don't mind dropping notes in his locker, but I am _not_ picking up return notes in mine!" "But please?" Kyle begged. "No! No notes in my locker. No way in hell, man. Why don't you ask Butters? I don't think he would care much." He replied before walking away. Kyle didn't really want to involve more people than was necessary…but Butters wouldn't say anything…right..?

So it was the next day when Kyle was on the phone to Butters, trying to explain what he wanted. "Well, you see, Butters, I need to use your locker to get notes from Stan." "Well…well that's all fine…but Kyle you're best friends! Why do you need my locker?" Kyle inwardly sighed. "It's kind of a game, Butters. He doesn't know I wrote them, so we have to use your locker." And so a reluctant Butters had agreed not to tell Stan, and had also promised any notes would be passed along during their seventh period biology class. "Oh, hamburgers," muttered Butters as he hung up the phone.

_Dear Stan,  
__I understand if you don't want to write me back, but if you do, just drop notes in locker number 109, near the gymnasium. I love you…_

Kyle grinned as he typed the note on his computer. _Now_ he felt ready for school on Monday.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I would like to draw your attention to the fact that the dream Kyle woke up from was not really of major importance. Most people begin with dreams revealing feelings...well this one did not do so. It relates and explains the title. In South Park, mountain lions are used for a symbol of purity, noted in Woodland Critter Christmas. Twilight, for many, represents the end. But, even more so, it represents the beginning of the end. So from there, I derived the title: A Pure Beginning. Once again, any and all comments are appreciated.


	2. Returning to School

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park or any of the characters in it...even though I would love to.

**Author's Note:** I know it's been a few days, but here is my five page long Chapter 2. It took me forever. Okay, not really forever, but very close. I actually had Chapter 3 written already, when I discovered that Stan and Kyle spend like no time together. I mean, what kind of crappy story is that? So in the new and revised Chapter 3 they will be spending time together...which means my Chapter 3 is now actually my Chapter 4 or possibly my Chapter 5. Well, whichever one it ends up being will be out the quickest, I assure you.

**General Apology:** For all of you who have watched South Park - and I'm pretty sure all of you have, otherwise you wouldn't be here - you are well aware of how they talk to each other. I just want to apologize for the mean insults, and please know that I personally have no prejudices towards anyone. I'm sorry if any of you are offended by the words of the characters. This applies to all chapters...I'm too lazy to type it out again.

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Returning to School****

* * *

**

Kyle walked over to the bus stop, thinking. He had stopped by Craig's house quickly to give him the note, and he felt safer knowing it was no longer in his hands and there was no chance Stan would realize he wrote it.

"Dude…Kyle, turn around, you walked right past me!" Kyle stopped in his tracks and did as he was told. Kenny McCormick smiled at him in greeting. "Your head must be in the clouds today, you always say hi to me!" Kyle shrugged his shoulders and walked back to where Kenny was standing. "I guess. Sorry about that." He smiled an apology at his blond-haired friend. "What's up with the outfit, getting sick of orange?" Kenny had grown out of his parka a few years ago, and was always trying to find similar jackets as a replacement. Today, however, he was wearing a dark blue jacket. "No, just…well, orange clashes with my hair!" "And blue compliments your eyes," Kyle mused. "Orange didn't look bad on you, though." "Thanks," said Kenny sarcastically. "Now that I have your approval, I'm _totally_ going to start wearing orange again. FYI, I like blue better now!"

The conversation would have continued on like that had the bus stop not been in sight. Stan and Cartman were already standing there in silence, staring at the street like they were waiting for something exciting to happen.

"Oh, no," cried Cartman as he saw Kyle and Kenny approaching. "It's a Jew, run for your lives!" "Shut up, fat-ass," Kyle retorted. "The only life in danger is yours." "Ay! Don't call me fat, you fuckin' Jew!" Kyle took a deep breath, preparing to punch him. "Ignore him, Kyle," Stan interrupted. "Come tell me what you got for problem seventeen on your math homework." Kyle sighed and shuffled over to take a look at Stan's homework. Stan was the one who had actually been in school, and he still needed Kyle's help. It was so adorable, somehow. "Concentrate, Stan. Factoring is easy. Now, what do you do first?" "Um…combine like terms?" "That would be perfect…only there are no like terms. Now, think! 3x squared + 11x + 10." "Quadratic formula?" Stan looked up at Kyle hopefully. Kyle's breath caught in his throat. He looked just like an angel…

"Ew!" commented Cartman. "Fags in love! Look away, Kenny, or you might get infected with gayness too!" Kenny stifled a laugh, Stan looked somewhere between scared and shocked, and Kyle looked like he was going to rip someone's head off. In truth, Kyle was more frightened than mad. One day, when Cartman said something like that, Stan was going to see that it was partially true, and that would be the end of their friendship. Until that day, though, Kyle was perfectly content to just glare at Cartman, hoping no one ever found out his secret.

* * *

When the four got to school, Stan promised to see Kyle in their third period algebra class. They had worked through most of the problems together on the bus, and Stan predicted he wouldn't fail this assignment. Kyle watched him walk towards his locker. He knew what should be waiting there for him by now. He didn't know if Stan would write back, or if he would just decide to wait for another note. Normally he was so predictable…it was one of the things Kyle liked about him. Now, whether he was being predictable or not, Kyle was unable to know what he would think about it. He guessed he would have to wait until class.

Sure enough, third period found Stan walking in two minutes late to class, furiously scribbling a note. "What's that?" Kyle inquired. "Nothing, dude, just…trying to finish some English homework, that's all." Kyle shook his head in exasperation. Stan just had English class, why would he be worrying about the homework at a time like this? He was writing a reply note, hopefully…but Kyle had his own ways of finding that out without asking him.

The teacher, Mrs. Burke, chose that moment to walk in and ask for the homework. Kyle watched as Stan snapped to attention at the word "homework". He quickly stopped writing his note and dug into his backpack, and Kyle took that opportunity to lean over Clyde's desk to read Stan's note. It started with "Dear Mystery Notewriter", but that's all he was able to see before a gentle shove from Clyde made him sit back down in his own seat. He was satisfied, though. Provided that Stan finished writing the note before his last class, he would be able to read the whole thing soon enough.

They had two more classes to go to before lunch time. Most high schools split into separate lunches but there was really no need for that, since South Park was so small. Sometimes, Kyle even wondered how they could separate students out into so many classes. But with North Park students coming down to study in their school sometimes, it made it possible. Like always, Kyle waited by his locker for Stan to show up after their fifth period class. Normally, Kyle would only have to wait about five minutes for his friend to be there. Today, he had to wait fifteen. "Sorry…had to go do something…" "That's okay, let's just go to lunch," said Kyle. Stan agreed and followed him. "So, what did you have to do?" Kyle sneaked a sidelong glance at Stan. Stan was staring straight ahead, trying to keep his eyes focused on the lunchroom door. "Something." "Well, would you consider telling me what 'something' is?" Now Stan turned to face him. "Fine, I was dropping off a note! The…the person that's been writing me…they told me where their locker is!" Kyle noted that Stan seemed a little upset telling him this, but happy at the same time. "That's great, Stan," Kyle said. "Now let's go sit down and eat lunch."

Stan _did_ feel a bit upset that he had told him this. He knew it was weird to think this, but he couldn't help but wish that maybe Kyle would be a little jealous that Stan's attention was being taken by someone else. So, trying to protect him from his supposed jealousy, he wasn't going to say that he had written back. But now, he had said it, and was severely disappointed by the fact that Kyle didn't seem to care. In fact, he looked like he was happy for him. That's what friends were for, after all. When something good happens, they're happy for you. When something bad happens, they're sad for you. Stan sighed, and followed Kyle to the lunchroom.

Their normal table was situated in between the second window and the third trash can, on the right hand side. Kyle sat down first, and then Stan sat down on his left. They knew where everyone else would sit. Kenny would sit across from Kyle, and Cartman would sit across from Stan. Then sometimes Tweak or Clyde would sit with them, but today wasn't one of those days. Butters would sit with them usually only on Wednesdays and Thursdays, while Craig could be seen coming over to the table on Friday for a few minutes just to make sure he was still on for tutoring with Kyle. Cartman was the first one to arrive at the table, like always. "Cartman, I'm not wasting my money to buy food when you have so much! Share!" The angry outburst came from Stan. Cartman looked up and smiled an evil grin, but ignored him otherwise.

* * *

The rest of lunch went by quickly, as was expected. Kyle spent his time staring out the window, thinking about what Stan wrote in that note. He knew he shouldn't spend so much time thinking about it, especially since biology was coming up soon and then he would have his note. But he just couldn't help but wonder what Stan had said. He was hit lightly on the shoulder after a little while and looked up at Kenny. "Kyle, lunch is over. You okay? You didn't really eat or anything." Kyle looked down at his nearly-full tray of food. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said with a smile. "Thanks for waking me." "No problem, see you later." And then Kenny walked away.

Kyle waited impatiently through his class, and when it was finally over he ran through the door as fast as possible. When he reached his other classroom, the door was locked. He groaned and sank down on the floor. _Don't tell me there's no class today_, he thought desperately. "Kyle?" he looked up to see his biology teacher, Mr. Sagers. "Why are you on the floor? School isn't over for another hour!" He chuckled at his joke. Kyle laughed with him. "No, I'm not waiting for school to be over, the classroom door was locked," he offered as an explanation. With a smile, Mr. Sagers unlocked the door. Kyle walked in and took his seat near the front of the room. He didn't have to wait long for Butters. He was the second one in the classroom; he hated being late to class. "Hey Kyle!" he exclaimed. "Hi Butters! Sorry to sound really eager but…did I get a note?" "Well, yup…here let me find it…" he started searching his pockets. Kyle sighed. Butters was forever losing things. He hoped he hadn't lost the note. "Oh, here it is! Wait…never mind…that's old homework…" He was always trying to help people, though, so Kyle would just have to trust that the latter would outweigh the former in this case. "Got it!" he yelled triumphantly and passed the note to Kyle. He looked down at the paper and read:

_Dear Mysterious Notewriter,  
__You probably already know most of what I'm going to tell you, but I can't think of much else to say so sorry. Everyone thinks my favorite color is blue, but it isn't really. It's green. It makes me feel so peaceful…it's kind of hard to explain. My favorite animal is a dog, and I still have my dog Sparky from when I was a kid but he's old now, he probably only has a few more years left in him. I think one of the most amazing songs written is You Raise Me Up just because it's so inspirational to me. It's not exactly my type of music, though, so no one knows that. Since I'm on the football team, I have to listen to "cool" music, like death metal and stuff. It's okay, I guess. Speaking of football, I have a game later this week. You're invited, I guess…I don't know who you are so you might be going anyway. Maybe you're a cheerleader or something. So, tell me about yourself..? Please..? And do I even know you, or are you just some random stalker? I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me who you are yet but at least tell me if I'm writing someone that I know. Sorry, I probably do know you, since this school is so small.  
__Love, Stan  
__P.S.: I hope you know I'll be watching both our lockers carefully from now on!_

Kyle smiled and opened up a special notebook that he had reserved especially for this. He had a copy of all the letters he had left Stan in here, as well as other various things dealing with him. Now, he could put return letters in here. He had tried very hard not to laugh at the "cheerleader" statement. Stan thought he was a girl! Well, he expected that much already. He waited through biology anxiously, wanting to get home and type a reply on his computer. He listened as Mr. Sagers assigned the homework, and then turned to leave. "Wait, Kyle!" It was Butters, running after him. "What's up, Butters?" "I was wondering, um…" he rubbed his knuckles together, probably because he was nervous. "Do you maybe wanna come over to my house for a bit? W-we could play Game Sphere or something!" Kyle really wanted to get home, not spend time with Butters! Besides, if he went over to Butters' house, it would mean he couldn't sit with Stan on the bus. But he also felt guilty saying no, because Butters was a nice guy who probably got used by his "friends" a little more than he should be. Butters obviously saw the indecision on his face and said "Never mind, it's okay, I'll just ask Dougie or something…" "No, Butters, I want to come! You can invite him too though if you want to," he said, smiling kindly. "You…you do? Oh boy! My house isn't too far from the school, it's number 1020 at the street right down here! Let's go!" And Kyle felt himself being dragged outside by Butters.

* * *

They hadn't gotten too far when they heard a familiar voice say "Where are you going?" from right behind them. Butters turned in fright and then gave a sigh of relief. "We're going to my house, Eric!" Kyle gritted his teeth to stop the curses from coming out. _No, don't invite the fat-ass! He just wants to try and make me miserable!_ He turned around to greet Eric Cartman. "Well, well, well, Kahl. I didn't expect to see you here." Kyle glared at him. He was always polite when he had a plan. He had fallen for this act several times before catching onto it, much to his shame. But he wasn't about to be tricked by it again. "What do you want, Cartman?" "Nothing, Kahl. But I was coming to ask Butters here if maybe he would like to hang out with me today." "Well, gosh, Eric, that's really nice and all, but I was going to hang out with Kyle today!" Much to Kyle's relief, Butters didn't have any intention of inviting him – yet. "That's okay, Butters. Perhaps tomorrow, then?" And he walked off. Kyle grimaced. Cartman had biology with them, and he was sure to have noticed the way that Kyle was reading the note, and his wave of thanks to Butters halfway through class when he had finally stopped daydreaming. Surely he wanted to find out what was in the note. He probably thought Butters had written it. But he couldn't just tell Butters not to hang out with Cartman, because he might actually want to. And it was kind of cruel to ask Butters to pretend to not know what Cartman was talking about with the note. _I'll just wait and see what happens. Butters doesn't know the whole truth behind the notes anyway, and even though Cartman will probably do detective work Stan won't tell him anything at all, I'm sure. It'll be fine._

Kyle actually had a really good time at Butters' house. Dougie only lived a few blocks away, so Kyle volunteered to go ask him if he wanted to come over while Butters got permission from his parents to have friends come over. When Kyle came back with Dougie, they got the thumbs up symbol from Butters, who was standing at the door. They went down to the basement and played on the Game Sphere for a few hours, but Kyle had to leave then. "Can't you stay a little longer, Kyle? Maybe stay for dinner or something?" Butters asked. Kyle smiled at his friend. "I'm sorry, Butters, but I'm diabetic, so I have to go home and take my shot before I eat anyway." "Oh yeah…I forgot about that…" mumbled Butters. "Well, I had a great time! See you later!" "Bye!" called Butters and Dougie as Kyle walked towards his own house.

* * *

Kyle didn't eat the second he got home, though. He wasn't really all that hungry. No, the first thing he did when he got home was pull out the notebook, with Stan's note in it. It was time to reply to him with as much honesty as possible.

_Dear Stan,  
__We can shorten that to "M.N.", if you like. I know you're handwriting your notes so it's probably easier. One of my favorite colors is green too, actually. But lately, I've been liking blue better…especially the shade that your eyes are. I don't really have a favorite animal, I guess I've never just given it a thought before. Dogs are cool, though, and that's great that you still have Sparky. You're right, I was planning on going to the game already but it's so much nicer now that I have a formal invitation. Yeah, you do know me, but I guess not as well as I thought if you haven't guessed who I am yet! Don't worry, I'm glad of that, even though I know that you're not. And yeah, I expected that. I'm looking forward to seeing you watch my locker. Remember, I love you forever and always. Have a good day at school today, my love.  
__Love, M.N._

He printed the note off, and grinned at the green ink he had typed it in. Once again, he would drop this off at Craig's house in the morning and then be ready for school. In all honesty, he didn't know how Craig got to school…only that he always came before they arrived. And to Kyle, that was really all that mattered.

**Author's Note:** So there it is, the completed Chapter 2. I hope you like it and aren't losing interest in the story. I'm doing my best...this is my first fanfic ever. Thanks to all who reviewed, and special thanks to those who gave me suggestions on what to do with the story. If anyone else wants a say in it, go ahead and review...I take any and all suggestions under serious consideration.


	3. Football

**Disclaimer:** South Park is probably lucky I don't own it.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry this took so long to put up! I had surgery yesterday, and I thought I would have time to finish it while I was lying in bed...wrong. The piankillers made me drowsy and I actually slept for a total of about 6 hours of daylight - not counting the other 8 hours of sleep I got at night. Which meant that today, since I'm now off the painkillers, I got to work on this. It still took forever. This isn't exactly how I had planned this chapter, but I still like it a lot actually...I think it turned out quite well. So enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Football

* * *

**

Kyle was awoken the following morning not by his much-hated alarm clock, but by the voice of his mother. "Come on, Bubbie!" his mom called. Kyle blinked and looked at the clock. What time was it? He groaned as he realized it was 2 whole hours before school starts. "Mom, why do I have to wake up this early?" he asked her, biting off a swear word at the last second. "Don't you remember? You have to go to debate club this morning!" Fuck! He had completely forgotten. "Thanks, mom," he said, although he wasn't really that grateful.

About half an hour later, he walked downstairs still in a sleeping state. As he stumbled towards the kitchen a paper airplane crashed into his head. He turned around in confusion and spotted Ike. "You're no fun," the ten year old Ike pouts. "What? Ike, why not?" "You're supposed to be mad, not happy that I threw that at you." Kyle rolled his eyes. _Kids_. "I'm sorry Ike, I'm still kind of asleep. I promise, I'll be properly angry at you later." Satisfied, Ike headed back towards the kitchen. Kyle did a quick survey of the cereal that was in the house. Not finding anything satisfying, he decided that maybe he would have something while he was at school – maybe Stan brought food with him. His stomach grumbled as he remembered he would be seeing Stan a little later than normal, today. It would have to do, though. He grabbed his backpack and headed out the door.

"Hey, wait!" Ike called, running after Kyle. "What?" Kyle asked, a little annoyed. "You forgot this, it was sitting on the floor in your room. It has Stan's name on it so I assume you're giving it to him." Kyle checked to make sure the note had not been read before he turned back to Ike. "Thanks, Ike, you're the best little brother around," and he gave him a hug before heading out the door. It would take him probably the full half hour to walk to school, but that was fine by him. As he walked past Craig's house, he decided not to bother him today. He was getting to school so early, he could easily put the note in his locker himself. Besides, Craig was getting a little fed up by the whole thing, and he didn't want him to get so annoyed that he told Stan about it. He didn't doubt for a second that Craig would do it, either. Maybe it wasn't the world's smartest idea to trust him, but at the time he didn't think he had a choice.

* * *

Arriving at school, the first person he saw as he walked through the door was Cartman. _Great. What a wonderful way to start the day_, he thought as he tried to ignore him. "What's wrong, Jew?" Cartman inquired as he followed him. "Fuck off, Cartman." Kyle wasn't in the mood today to put up with him – correct that. He was _never_ in the mood to put up with him. He was almost to Stan's locker when he turned around. Cartman was still following him. He nearly screamed in frustration, but managed to hold his tongue. The note could wait until later. He would just head to the debate club classroom.

Kyle finally managed to shake Cartman off at the classroom door. He could tell that Cartman wasn't too keen on leaving, but wasn't desperate enough to stick around and watch "fags arguing about the rights of their homosexuality with creepy old guys", as he said. Well, as long as it got rid of him. Kyle couldn't concentrate on debate, though. Why did he even join the debate club? It was boring. Sure, he loved arguing points as much as the next person, but did it have to go along with memorizing speeches and discussing boring topics? Why couldn't they just have a general argument about what color is prettier or something like that? He knew full well why he joined the debate club. His mother had been on the debate club when she was in high school, and she was forever wanting her kids to be just like her. "Come on, Bubbie, it'll be fun!" she told him. And for a time, he believed her. He started to look forward to being on the debate team. But all that changed at his first meeting. Perhaps it would be better if the teacher in charge wasn't so strict. Maybe it would be more fun if the kids weren't all Melvins. But it was too late to back out now. Kyle Broflovski was stuck on the debate team, like it or not.

After 45 minutes of pure torture, Kyle ran out of the room and practically threw himself at Stan's locker. It was too late, Stan could see him, he was walking towards him…Kyle sighed in relief as Wendy started talking to Stan. They had been in an on and off relationship since the third grade, but right before they all got into high school they broke it off for good. Kyle didn't know all the details, mostly because Stan wouldn't tell him much and now that they weren't together, Kyle didn't really have any reason to talk to Wendy. They had remained friends, though, much to everyone's surprise. They could still remember how upset Stan was every time they weren't together, and didn't realize that he could even stand to be her friend now. Kyle took this opportunity to stuff the note in Stan's locker. _Thank you, Wendy,_ he said silently in his mind. It would have been pretty bad if Stan caught him putting the note in.

Just then, Stan walked up to him. "Hey!" he greeted him, and started punching in his locker combination. "Hey, Stan, what's up?" "Not much. Where were you yesterday after school?" he paused from putting in the combination to look at him. "Oh, sorry, dude…Butters wanted to know if we could hang out, and I felt sorry for him so I said okay." "That's cool, I guess." Kyle felt bad, because Stan looked a little upset that Kyle would choose Butters over him. "Well, we can hang out after school today, I promise!" Now it was Stan's turn to feel bad. "Um…I have to stay after today. Football practice, you know. We have a game tomorrow night." Kyle had completely forgotten about the game, even though he knew he would be going, to cheer Stan on. The team was probably one of the best that had been put together for a while. Stan was the quarterback, and that was about the only position that Kyle could remember. He didn't really care about sports all that much; he found that he couldn't keep up with his grades if he did too many extra activities. He knew that Clyde and Token were also on the team, though. "Oh…sorry…forgot…" Kyle mumbled. Stan wasn't listening, though – he had just discovered the note. "Stan..?" Kyle questioned the silence. "Look, Ky!" Stan said, with tears in his eyes. "They're so sweet! So amazingly sweet! They even typed the note up in my favorite color!" Kyle refrained from jumping up in joy, and settled for rolling his eyes in mock sarcasm. "Stan, you can be so emotional sometimes," he said. _And that's what I love about you,_ he thought.

* * *

The next day, Kyle woke up in a panic. _What time is it? _he thought. _I can't be late!_ And he almost was late. He ran out the door and arrived at the bus stop just as the bus was leaving. "Stop! Stop!" he yelled after it. The bus stopped and Kyle ran on. The bus driver didn't say anything, but gave him an evil glare as he ran to sit down. "Dude, what took you so long?" Stan said, trying to hide his laughter. Kyle glared at him. "It's not funny, Stan. For some reason my alarm clock didn't go off." Stan was still laughing, and it didn't look like he would stop anytime soon, so Kyle continued to glare at him. "I'm…sorry, Ky…" Stan said, pausing in between words to laugh. "But…you made it…so lighten up!" and he hugged him. Kyle immediately stiffened, and looked at him. "Um…sorry, dude." Stan had finally stopped laughing. "No," Kyle said. "It's okay. You just caught me off guard." He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, and within a few minutes he and Stan were talking and joking around like normal.

All that day, Stan was worrying about his football game. He was also wondering if his secret admirer would be there, and if maybe they would talk to him and tell him who they were. He hoped that his thoughts about the notes didn't distract him from playing the game to the best of his ability. He worried about football a lot. When he was younger, he was a great player, but he didn't have much confidence in his abilities anymore. He thought that he probably just got placed on the team for sake of tradition, and that he didn't have any real talent.

All too soon, though, his worry was replaced with excitement as he went to pick Kyle up over at his house. "Be there in a minute!" Kyle called from his bedroom window. "Just wait!" Stan rolled his eyes and grinned at his best friend. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's what you always say. Just hurry," he called up to him, still smiling so that Kyle knew he wasn't angry at him. This time he guessed accurately, though, because he was out the door only 30 seconds later. To Stan's surprise, Ike was following his brother. "Hey, Kyle…Ike," he greeted the two of them. "I hope you don't mind, Stan, but I promised him he could come…he wants to learn how to play, and besides since you'll be playing I would have been all alone. It'll be more fun for me with Ike there," Kyle said, ruffling his little brother's hair and smiling at him. "No, that's okay," Stan said. Ike was a fun kid to be around, even though he was supposedly a genius he was still as random as he was when he was very young, and it always made for interesting conversations.

* * *

When they arrived at the school, Stan had to leave the two of them alone so that he could change into his uniform. Kyle searched around for seats, and they finally found an open spot only about 5 benches away from the field. That would make it easier for Kyle and Stan to talk during halftime. "So…what's up with you and Stan?" Ike asked his brother. Kyle jumped; he had nearly forgotten Ike was there. "What do you mean?" he asked, gazing down at Ike. "You seemed relaxed, but tense." "Oh yeah, Ike, that really makes it clear what you mean." "No, I'm serious! Like you acted all cool and everything but you were on guard. Why?" Kyle knew he could trust Ike. If he couldn't trust his own brother, who could he trust? "Promise you won't tell mom?" he asked, already knowing the answer. "Of course not, Kyle. If you don't want me to tell them, I won't." He nodded in thanks and acceptance. "Well…okay. Remember that note you handed me the other day, the one with Stan's name on it?" Ike looked a little confused. "Yeah…" "Well, it was a love note." At this, Ike begin to choke a little. "What?" "Ike, are you okay with this?" "You…you're gay..?" Ike didn't look freaked out, merely confused. Kyle just nodded his head as an answer. "You could have told me before!" Ike finally spit out. Kyle looked at him in disbelief. "Excuse me? Here I thought you were going to tell me you're homophobic and it turns out you're just mad that I didn't tell you?" Ike looked rather ashamed. "Yeah…I'm not homophobic, I can't believe you would think that! But please, continue on with your story," he said, curiosity once again winning out over anger. "I've been leaving notes for Stan for a few months now, usually only one note a week. But then I got sick last week, so I decided to leave two that week to draw suspicion away from myself. I've been getting someone else to leave the notes. And now, I have someone who is letting me use their locker so Stan can write notes back to me…only he thinks he's writing to a girl. I'm just letting him think that for now, so that he can fall in love with what I'm writing. Then I'll let him know that he's writing to a guy, and if that doesn't freak him out then I'll let him know it's me."

Ike just stared in disbelief at his brother. "Kyle…you're so stupid," he said, shaking his head. "What?" "If Stan only wants to be with girls, then it doesn't matter how much he likes your writing, he's going to be upset. So I would tell him in your next note, if I were you. And whose locker are you using? He's going to find out who they are eventually, curiosity will get the better of him. From there, he might even be able to figure out it's you. Last but not least, Stan and you are super best friends, right? And nothing can change that! Not even you telling him you have feelings for him!" _Well, I feel foolish now,_ Kyle thought. But out loud he said, "Ike! I'm not going to just tell him! And he won't find out who is leaving the notes by finding out whose locker I'm using!" "Well, do what you want, Kyle…I support you no matter what your decision is. I'm just saying, it's not the way I would do it." "Well, fuck you!" Kyle said a bit louder than he meant to, drawing the attention of the people surrounding them. He felt his face grow red. "Nice one, Ky," his brother smirked. "Real graceful." But he gave him a hug to make him feel better, and then they paid attention to the game, with Kyle explaining the rules to Ike.

The end of the game was close, and there was a tie between their "Mixed Park" team and the Denver school team that was competing against them. One minute before the game was over, Stan got the ball. "Go, Stan!" both Kyle and Ike shouted. A few seconds later he made a touchdown; the winning score. "Yes!" The two brothers danced with joy under the now-dark sky and stars. "So, Kyle…want to go talk to Stan?" Ike smirked. "Ha ha, very funny. Yes, actually. Let's go!" Kyle said with sudden enthusiasm, grabbing Ike's hand and dragging him down to the field. He walked up and down, looking for Stan. "Looking for me?" he heard a soft voice behind him. "Stan! You won! You won!" he was jumping up and down, and ran to hug Stan. "Dude…that was so totally gay," he said, in the gayest voice possible. "And that wasn't?" Kyle asked. "Well duh! Of course it was!" Stan once again said in his gay voice, and laughed. Ike rolled his eyes. He couldn't figure out why Kyle didn't just tell Stan that he liked him, they seriously were perfect for each other. But it wasn't his decision to make, so for now he would keep his mouth shut about it. There was plenty of time for the two of them to figure it out themselves, later.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Chapters will probably be beginning with Kyle waking up, always. Well, if someone's starting their day I think it's a good way to start the chapter! That could change, at one point. Also, I needed Ike in this chapter. Just needed it, because Ike is one of my favorite characters and I always think about how he'll be when he's older. And no story is complete without him...so I added him! Admit it, his character fit in so perfectly you're jealous you didn't think of it. Anyway, that's all...once again, all comments are appreciated...yes, even hate mail! So go ahead! Hate this story? Tell me why! Besides, then I get the fun of making it better. But tell me if you love this story, too...and if you have any suggestions, go ahead and let me know.


	4. Realizations

**Disclaimer: **I don't own South Park, and I probably never will. Nor do I own the extremely stupid and not exactly funny jokes that Cartman tells - I found them on the internet, I needed a space filler.

**Author's Note:** This is the chapter I've had written since before I even started the whole story. Except I hadn't typed it up yet. Still, that's why this is my fastest update ever. And, Ike turned out to be so popular that I brought him back! Yeah, he would have been back eventually since I love him so much, but this chapter originally didn't include him. So I fixed that a little earlier today, and I'm proud of myself for it. Anyway, I must say this is my favorite chapter so far. So enjoy! Also - thanks to everyone that reviewed! You guys really made my day, I was so happy to hear from all of you!

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: Realizations****

* * *

**

Kyle sighed. It would be another sleepless night, he was sure. This was the second one since their team had won the football game. He was just so happy. He and Stan talked so much after the game, it was just…magical. He really felt as if he had a chance with Stan, now. Not that he hadn't before – just now he was almost sure. He wasn't ready to tell Stan it was him that had been leaving the notes, though. He wasn't even ready to tell Stan that he had been writing to a guy. Perhaps worrying is just a trivial thing – if people didn't spend so much time worrying, their lives would probably be better and they would get more things done. But worrying is what people do best, and it's wrong to take that depressing privilege away from them. It was very early Friday morning, and Kyle could tell he was going to spend most of the weekend worrying, too. He should shove the worry aside for now, though, and get ready for school. He hoped he was getting a note today, for he had left one Wednesday and did not receive a reply later that day or on Thursday. Upon asking Stan how things with his secret admirer were coming, Stan replied that he still needed to write them back, and that he would either be leaving a note on Friday or he would work on it over the weekend and leave it on Monday.

"Kyle?" Ike said quietly from outside the door. Kyle quickly crossed over to the other side of his room to let Ike in. "Ike, what are you doing here?" he whispered to his brother. "Couldn't sleep, and heard you pacing so knew you were awake…you have two more hours before you really have to be up, you know." "I know, but I couldn't sleep either. Do you want to play video games or something?" Kyle was well-aware that this would be quite risky, considering how strict their mother was, but he didn't care. Sometimes, he just got sick of following their mother's rules. It was his life, not hers, and he could do what he wanted to. It wasn't like he was a little kid, or anything. He was sixteen, and he knew how to take care of himself. "Sure…I was even able to mark what steps were squeaky on the basement stairs. So let's grab the Game Sphere and go." They ran down the stairs making as little noise as possible, and managed to quietly unhook the Game Sphere. Kyle let Ike hold it – his brother had much better balance than him, as much as he hated to admit it, and he also was less likely to drop it. They snuck down the basement stairs and hooked it up to the old television down there. For an hour and a half, they played various games. Then, however, Ike said that they should head back up. "What? Why?" Kyle looked at him in confusion. Ike let out an exasperated sigh before explaining. "In half an hour, Mom is going to be coming in to make sure that I'm awake. When I'm not there, she'll check your room to see if I'm with you. If she sees your room and my room empty, which she will, she's going to freak out and probably call the police before she even thinks of looking for us. Besides, we want to get the Game Sphere back upstairs so she doesn't realize that we've been playing it. You know we'll get in trouble if she finds out." So this was why Ike started school early. He really was a genius. It was something Kyle didn't like to acknowledge too often, but on occasions like this, he really had no choice. "Ike, you make me feel so stupid sometimes. But you're right, let's get this upstairs. Oh, and…you know I meant that in the nicest way possible, right?" Ike smiled at his brother. "Yes, Kyle, I know."

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Kyle was walking to the bus stop. At first, he thought he was the first one there. But it turned out he was the second. "You look tired," Stan commented, concern touching his face. "I haven't slept in two days," Kyle replied. Stan stared at him in disbelief. "No, you must have slept at some point." "Maybe a nap yesterday, that lasted for three hours or so. Other than that, no." "Wow." They stood in silence for a few minutes. That was when Cartman showed up. "You fags have a fight?" he inquired, rolling his eyes. "No, fat ass, we were making out and just decided to act like we hate each other in case you showed up." The reply came from Kyle. "Dude!" Stan exclaimed. "Sick! Now he'll tell the whole school he has proof we're gay!" "Aha!" Cartman shouted triumphantly. "No, what Kyle said wasn't proof, but what you said was!" But Stan simply looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Damnit," mumbled Cartman. "What's wrong, Cartman?" the voice belonged to Kenny. "Nothing concerning you, you poor piece of shit! Hey guys," he said, suddenly turning his attention to Stan and Kyle again. "Kenny's family is so poor, that when he got rid of all the rats in his room, his parents grounded him for destroying their dinner!" The three of them snickered behind their hands while Kenny went into a fit of rage. "Ha ha, Cartman that actually was funny," Kyle said. "Yeah? Well, you want to know why your nose is so big, Kahl? Because air is free!" "You fucking bastard!" Kyle now had the same look of outrage that Kenny had. "Oh, and Stan?" Cartman was about to give Stan a reason to hate him, as well. "You know why you're a fag, huh? Because none of the girls want you!" And Cartman burst into laughter. "Dude…that's not even funny. And it's not true, either, because I dated Wendy for a while." Stan focused his attention to the road once more. Kyle looked to him in admiration. _Stan never seems to be angry at anything. I wish I was more like him._ "Yeah, Cartman, fuck you. You're just trying to annoy us," he said, and like Stan, focused his attention on the road. Only Kenny didn't follow their example, swinging a punch at Cartman before stepping on the bus, which had just arrived.

* * *

When they got to school, Kyle expected Stan to follow him to his locker, but Stan obviously had other plans. "Um…Stan…my locker's this way," Kyle pointed out to him. "Yeah, I know, um…can you forgive me for ditching you this morning." "Of course," Kyle replied, but looked surprised. "Where are you going?" "Oh, um…nowhere. Really. I'm sorry…I'll see you in third." He looked rather ashamed of himself. "It's okay," Kyle smiled at him. "I'll save you a seat, I promise." Stan looked over his shoulder before walking away. He was lucky to have a friend as great as Kyle.

In reality, Stan was not doing "nothing", as he told Kyle. He wanted to find out who was writing him notes. He was looking for locker 109. Locating it, he searched for a good hiding spot. He finally decided on a nearby hallway. The person at the locker wouldn't think to look there, and Stan couldn't be seen all that easily. He had just taken residence in the corridor when he heard someone approach. He turned around, and then relaxed. It was just Butters singing. "Lu lu lu, I got some apples, lu lu lu, you got some too – " "Hey, Butters," Stan interrupted his song. "S-stan! What are you doing here?" "Oh, nothing," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "I was just leaving." And with that he walked off in the alternate direction, to make Butters think he was leaving. "Bye, Stan!" called Butters with new-found confidence. As soon as Stan was sure Butters had turned the corner, he walked back to his spot in the hallway. He had his eyes marked on that locker, someone was opening it, he looked to see who it was…

Stan Marsh couldn't believe his eyes. He had been leaving notes in _Butters'_ locker? He couldn't help himself. "Holy shit! Butters, you're my secret admirer?" Butters shoved his books back in his locker and backed away. "Oh, hamburgers, oh, fiddlesticks," he moaned. "It wasn't me, I-I'm just a helper! Oh please Stan I'm not your…wait…" Butters paused. "Secret admirer?" Stan nodded his head in shock. "Don't tell me you agreed to pass on notes to someone and you didn't even know what they were!" "I…I won't tell you, then." In the space of about three seconds, 

Butters had discovered why Kyle didn't tell Stan that he was leaving the notes. For anyone else, this would have been great blackmail information. But not for Butters. He just couldn't figure out how he had missed it before. "Well, thank god it isn't you, Butters – no offense," he said quickly. It was easy to hear the relief in his voice, though. "Now, who are you helping?" "Oh, Stan, I'd love to help you, b-but…he would kill me…" Butters abruptly stopped trembling, gasped, and covered his mouth. He had realized his mistake only a second too late. "What?" Stan yelped. "It's a _guy_?" "No!" shouted Butters. "I-I meant 'she'!" "I don't think so," Stan said, narrowing his eyes. "I think you meant exactly what you said. But I don't think he'll kill you – I would watch out this weekend just to make sure, though. If he has a temper, you might be in trouble." After glaring evilly at Butters, Stan walked away from the uncomfortable scene. This was just too weird.

* * *

Kyle was worried about Stan. He wouldn't make eye contact with him during math class. He even ignored Kyle, even though he had tried to start a conversation a few times. And Kyle wasn't the only one who noticed how distracted he was. "Stanley Marsh!" their teacher called out yet a third time. "For the last time, stop daydreaming or you may go to the principal's office!" Stan muttered agreement and did his best to pay attention until the bell rang. Lucky for him, that was only ten minutes, and the second class ended he picked up his stuff and ran out the door. Kyle decided he would figure out what was going on during lunch. Stan would have to tell him eventually…right?

After two more pointless classes in which he also was unable to pay attention in, Stan marched into the lunchroom and headed over to his table. Kyle noticed his approach and looked up in surprise. Stan looked really angry, was this still about whatever was bothering him earlier? "I need to speak with you," Stan hissed in a low voice. Fear shot through Kyle. "O-okay, Stan, what?" "Not here. Hallway. Now." And he dragged him away.

Out in the hallway, Kyle once again asked "What?" "Dude…" Stan looked a little ashamed. "I…found out something about the notes." Kyle froze, and looked at him. This was it. Stan knew he left the notes, and had come to tell him he didn't return the feeling. Oh no. This was his worst nightmare. "I…" Stan started again. "I found out they were left by a guy." Stan looked at him expectantly. Kyle groaned. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I should have told you…" "Wait, what?" Stan exclaimed. "You knew?" Kyle paused. It didn't sound like Stan knew it was him, just that it was a guy. "Yeah, um…it sounded more like a guy's writing style, I could have been wrong though so I didn't want to say anything." Stan shook his head in disbelief. "Amazing. Absolutely amazing." Stan looked at him. "Kyle…in the future, please tell me when a guy is hitting on me. It would have been nicer to hear it from you, than from Butters." "I…I'm sorry…" Kyle hung his head in shame. "So…what are you going to do about it?" Stan glared at him. "Maybe nothing, maybe something. I'm ditching my last classes. See you later." And with that, he walked out of the school and headed towards home.

Kyle leaned his head against the wall and sighed. He was sure that Butters would still be willing to help him out, but he thought it might be more uncomfortable for him now – he was sure that Stan had told Butters what the notes were about, by now. Of course, Kyle was selfish, and could admit to himself that the main reason he would not want Butters to handle the notes now was because it would be safer. Stan might start following him to classes to spy on him, and see who he talked to. He was pretty sure that the locker would not be revisited, though. So that only meant one thing: Butters needed to switch lockers with someone.

* * *

Kyle held a small conference after lunch, since he knew Stan wasn't there. Tweak, Craig, Clyde, Pip, Jimmy, Timmy, and Token were all there. "Attention, please!" he called the conference to order. "There is a locker in the gymnasium going up for sale tomorrow morning, but I am willing to trade it for your current locker! Any takers?" Besides a loud "Gah!" from Tweak, the room was silent. "Come on…anyone?" "Well, g-g-gee, Kyle, I would take it, but I d-d-don't take g-g-gym." That was Jimmy, of course. He looked up apologetically. "That's okay, Jimmy," Kyle said. "Anyone else?" "I could take it…it might put them off my trail…" Tweak said nervously, half talking to himself. "Really?" said Kyle. "Gah! Too much pressure!" He started pulling his hair. "Okay, okay, I'll do it!"

Tweak had been informed of the deal with the notes, and agreed based solely on the facts that the gnomes wouldn't know where his new locker was. Kyle felt bad deceiving him like that, but hey, it wasn't his fault that the guy had some weird conceptions of the world. Now the only thing to do was get Butters out of his locker, and convince him to switch with Tweak. That sounded like no fun or easy task. Butters may be gullible, but this was not Kyle's area of expertise.

* * *

"Hi, Kyle!" said Butters enthusiastically when he saw him approach. "Hello, Butters. Um…I found out what happened, from Stan." "Oh, gee, Kyle, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it was an accident…" he could have rambled on about it for a long time. "No, Butters, it's okay, really," he reassured him. "I just wanted to know, um…is passing the notes going to be too awkward for you, now?" "Well, no, not really, but thanks for asking." _Damn._ _Time for Plan B._ "You know, Butters, Tweak has been looking for a new locker, and he really likes the location of yours. "Oh, I didn't know that." Butters looked around nervously, as if someone were after him. "Butters, would you trade lockers with him?" Kyle sighed. So much for being subtle. "But Kyle, I like where my locker is!" "No you don't, Butters." Kyle froze. He knew that voice. There was Cartman, coming out of nowhere to help him. "I…I don't?" Butters asked. He looked and sounded confused. "That's right, Butters." Kyle listened as Cartman droned on about the many reasons he should switch lockers. When he stopped talking, Butters was thanking him for his help and was looking forward to switching lockers. "Okay, fat ass, what do you want in return for that?" Kyle asked once Butters walked away. "Why, whatever do you mean, Kahl?" asked Cartman, doing his best to look innocent. "You know what I mean, lard butt! What's payback?" Cartman gave him a small grin. "Payback? Kahl, the only repayment I need is the smile on your face." Kyle walked away in disgust. _Stupid asshole is only nice when he has a plan going on._ But Kyle had a plan of his own, and that was to find out what Cartman was up to.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I hope this turned out to be one of your favorite chapters, too. I wrote it while driving through the Grand Canyon - don't worry, I didn't miss anything, I've seen it like a million times before. Anyway, I have no idea what Cartman is planning...that was probably a bad thing to admit. It's true, though. I don't. I only put him in that part because I really couldn't imagine Kyle convincing Butters to switch lockers. That needed Cartman. Oh well. I'll figure it out, eventually. If you have any ideas, let me know! :)


	5. The Return of Professor Chaos

**Disclaimer:** I have never owned South Park before, I don't own South Park now, and I will never own South Park in the future.

**Author's Note: **Applaud me for another fast update. But, with regret I announce that your updates won't come as quickly now. Probably still within three days, but you know. I've been staying up until 4 in the morning every day to work on it since I can't concentrate during daylight hours...and I'm not sure about you, but my school year ended on May 9th and I still haven't caught up on sleep! So I'll be working on that. It's impossible for me to fall asleep until 2 though, so you'll still get the story fairly quickly. Anyway, this was actually a really fun chapter to write. It's not all that important, I don't think, but it's comic relief and we all need to laugh once in a while. So enjoy!

**

* * *

****Chapter 5: The Return of Professor Chaos

* * *

**

It was Saturday, and still no one had heard from Stan. Kyle figured that maybe he needed a little time, but he always came back after a day and so far it had been two. Kyle had been calling his house and cell phone almost nonstop, but his mom always picked up the phone and said that Stan couldn't talk right now. Kyle went over to his house once, but no one answered the door. He couldn't figure out what was wrong. It was almost dinner time when he got a call on his cell phone. "Stan?" he answered eagerly, without bothering to look at the caller ID. "No, it's Butters," the voice on the other end of the phone answered. "Oh…what's up, Butters." He tried to make his voice sound enthusiastic, but it didn't work. "Stan was just over here – " "Stan? Why did he come over to your house? Is he okay?" Butters paused before answering. "Well…he brought a note over to my house, and told me to bring it to whoever is leaving him the notes. He seemed okay to me, maybe just looked like he hadn't slept for a while." It took Kyle a minute to absorb all this information, and then he said, "Butters, it's a trap…I bet he's going to follow you or something. It's a bit harsh to say but I know Stan, and he's probably really dying of curiosity now. I have an idea – why don't I walk over to your house? Then I might run into Stan. Oh, and remember how a few days ago we were having a paper fight and I took some of your old notes?" Sometime last week, they had a substitute in biology who obviously didn't care at all what they were doing in class. Butters and Kyle had started this giant paper fight that lasted the entire lesson, and Kyle took all the papers after. Kyle waited for Butters' reply, and then continued. "Well, I didn't throw out the notes, I still have them. Why don't I bring over a few pages, and if Stan wants to know why I'm coming over I'll just show him the notes and explain that you'll need them for the homework this weekend." Kyle laughed softly to himself. He felt really smart for coming up with that plan. "W-well, okay then," Butters said finally. Kyle said goodbye and hung up. He was finally going to see what was up with Stan.

Kyle made sure to walk slowly to Butters' house. He wanted to see where Stan was, if he was even there. But he didn't see him. He just let himself into the house when he got there. The doors always seemed to be unlocked in South Park, and the parents always seemed to be unaware when people walked in and out of their houses. Kyle thought it was dangerous, and so always locked his own door, but he never voiced his opinions to other people. Kyle stood near the door nervously. He had only been over to Butters' house once, and had no idea where his room was. Luckily he didn't have to worry about that. Butters came down the stairs, note in hand, to greet him. "Hey, Kyle!" he called to him. "Hi, Butters…here are your notes, by the way." He handed the biology notes over and took his – rejection? – note in return. His hands shook as he tried to unfold it. He didn't know what he would find written, what if Stan hated him? "Oh, I can't, I'm too nervous," Kyle fretted. "Butters, you read it!" "What? Me?" "Yes…please?" Butters wordlessly took the note, and looked through it. "It's good," he affirmed. "You can read it."

_Dear M.N.,  
__I had a surprise from our friend Butters the other day. I thought you were a girl – I must have offended you with the cheerleader comment. I'll admit, I'm a little shocked. Yeah, I'm nervous that I'm revealing secrets of my life with someone who shares a locker room with me. Yeah, I'm a bit freaked out that someone who tackles me during practice every day might have a crush on me. But mostly, I'm relieved…you were way too cool sounding to be a girl. And…I'm bi…lucky you. But you better not tell anyone else! If you tell this to everyone in the school I swear I will __fucking kill you. This has been my secret for two years. I didn't even tell my best friend in the whole wide world – I feel bad about that, really. Maybe I'll tell him someday.  
__I feel as if I owe you an explanation. According to Butters, word of me ditching my last classes and avoiding people for the past day or so has gotten around pretty quickly. As you can see from the previous paragraph, it wasn't that I was really freaked out and disgusted or anything like that. It's just that I was hoping you were a certain guy I've had my eye on for a bit, and I really don't think you're him. But that's a dumb reason and I know it. I love you for caring about me. I love you for obviously thinking of this plan for so long, because I know you must think I'm worth all those thoughts. Most of all, I love you for being able to love me.  
__I hope this means you'll tell me who you are. It's okay if you don't. Mostly because, by the time you read this message I will be standing on your doorstep! Yes, that's right. My plan: follow Butters and find out who he's giving the notes to. Quite a good plan, if you ask me. So go on – open your front door. You know you want to.  
__Love, Stan_

Kyle was shaking so hard with laughter, he nearly dropped the note. "What? What is it?" asked Butters. Kyle looked at him. "Butters, I thought you read the note." "Just enough to make sure he doesn't hate you! I didn't read it through to the end! So are you going to tell me why you were laughing or not?" "Okay. Well basically the note ended with him trying to be all nice and sweet and saying it's okay that I haven't told him who I am, and then he concludes the sentence by saying it's because he's standing on my doorstep right now!" Butters found this funny, as well. So Kyle had been right, Stan had been planning on following him! Kyle grinned. "I'm so tempted to call Stan up right now and say, 'Oh Stan, where are you? You promised to be at my front door and I don't think you are!' only then he would know…it would be funny, though!" And he burst into laughter once more. "Actually, I think I'll put that in my reply! And, I would love to mess with his head this weekend. Just because he ran out on me – he doesn't have to know that's the reason. Any chance I can use your computer and printer to write a reply?" "Well, sure, Kyle, this sounds like fun!" Kyle and Butters both ran upstairs. Kyle opened up a new word document and started typing, while Butters looked for something in the closet. "Aha!" shouted Butters when he found what he was looking for. Kyle turned around and stared at him. "Butters, what is that." It was a question, but Kyle didn't make it sound like one. "Oh…well…I'm not Butters right now! I'm Professor Chaos!" "Butters, you don't need a costume on to tease someone." "But…but Professor Chaos causes chaos!" Kyle sighed an exasperated little sigh. "Yes, Butters. I know. But seriously, take off the costume. We're teenagers now, and you don't need to hide behind a mask. Besides, Butters is capable of everything that Professor Chaos is capable of…for Christ's sake, they're both you!" Butters mumbled something that sounded like "okay" and took off the costume. Kyle turned back to the computer and wrote Stan back:

_Dear Stan,  
__I looked out my front door, but I didn't see you there…are you upset about who I am? No, I wasn't offended by the cheerleader comment – I knew you thought I was a girl. I wasn't planning on telling you I was a guy for a long time, so I'm really glad you're…well, bi. Don't worry, cross my heart and hope to die I won't tell anyone. It would mean revealing my secret too, in case you didn't realize. Why didn't you tell your best friend? No offense, but if he would abandon someone he supposedly cares about just because you suddenly admit your true self to him, then __he's a crappy friend and you shouldn't hang out with him. Oh, well that's very sweet…I love you too! I'm still afraid you are disappointed by who I truly am, though.  
__Love, M.N._

"Here, Butters." Kyle motioned for him to come over and read the note. "Sound good? I was looking for the kind of words that expressed I really was expecting him to be there, and was very surprised when he wasn't…even though it's not true." "Well, if that's the sound you were going for, I think it's all right," Butters said. Kyle hadn't noticed before that Butters had a trace of a Southern accent. _Has that always been there?_ "Thanks!" was all that Kyle said, however. He went to print out the note and then wrote Stan's name on the outside of it. "Now, Butters, here's the plan: Stan's outside somewhere, right? I'm going to assume he didn't see me walk in, but either way I have something to tell him. If he saw me, it's the notes, and if he didn't, it's that I was actually here when he was here and I didn't come out because I figured we could talk later. I'll get Stan in view of your bedroom window, and that's when you run out the door. Stan's window should be open, so go up to his room and drop the note somewhere that he'll see it, like on his bed. Then circle around, come back to your house from the opposite direction, and if he sees you just let him know you dropped the note off, just like he wanted!" Kyle couldn't help but laugh at the last part. It was all just too perfect. "Gosh, K-kyle, I'm just not sure about this…" Butters worried. "Oh, Butters, you were fine with the plan just a minute ago…it'll be fun, okay? There's no law against you having fun." "But I'll get grounded!" "Butters, I don't think you will, really." "Yes I will, I'll get in trouble!" Butters looked to be on the verge of tears. "Butters, do you want to do this?" Kyle asked kindly. "Y-yes, but I don't want to get in trouble!" "Well there you have it, Butters! You can't get in trouble for doing something that you want to do – at least not something like this. It'll be okay." Kyle smiled at the nervous boy, and Butters smiled back. "Well…okay." And their plan was ready to be put into action.

Kyle walked out of the house. "Bye, Butters!" he called back to his blond friend. "We'll do really well on that project, I think – we'll discuss it some more on Monday. See ya!" He slowly walked off the porch, turned the corner, and came face to face with Stan. "Stan? What are you doing here?' Kyle pretended to look surprised. "Are you okay? You haven't been returning my phone calls…" "I'm fine, and I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you I've just been busy. What were you doing over at Butters' house?" "Well, I came over to drop off some of his notes that I accidentally took from him, but I decided to stay for a while so we could work on a class project we have." Kyle couldn't tell if Stan had seen him come in or not, so he decided to stick with the safest version of the excuse. "Stan, why have you been avoiding me?" "Kyle, I'm not avoiding you! I promise!" "Whatever, Stan." Kyle started walking away, closer to Butters' window. Kyle knew Butters was there, but didn't dare look up. "Wait!" Stan said, and ran towards him. His back was to the door now. "I promise, we can hang out today…so I'm not avoiding you, see?" Kyle saw Butters run out the door, and smiled. Stan assumed he was smiling about what he had said. Kyle snapped his attention back to the conversation. "So, do you want to come over now?" "Um…no. I have to do something…run an errand for my parents. I'll be over when I'm done though." "Ah. Okay, see you then." Kyle walked away. _Mission accomplished._

* * *

An hour later, Stan was starting to wonder if Butters would ever come out of his house when who does he see walking up to the door but Butters? Stan jumped out of his hiding place. "Hey! When did you leave the house!" "Oh, gee, Stan, not too long ago I guess, why?" Stan ignored the question. "What were you doing?" "Well, I was giving the person the note, just like you wanted me too! It's okay, no need to thank me!" Butters walked inside the house and collapsed in laughter. Kyle was right – it was fun.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock. _Kyle opened the door to his house to find a cold and shivering Stan. "Dude, I just stood outside for an hour over at Butters' house for nothing!" Stan complained. "Why were you over at his house? I thought you had to go do something for your parents?" _Shit_. Stan cursed at himself. "Oh, um, well, I did, you see, and then I…ended up over at Butters' house." His excuse sounded pretty lame, but Kyle decided to accept it – mostly because he knew the real reason Stan was over there. "Okay, well come inside." Stan walked inside the house and instantly felt better. It was a lot warmer inside than it was outside. "So, what do you want to do?" "We could play video games or something." Kyle and Stan went to see what Game Sphere games they had. "Guitar Hero?" Kyle suggested. "Dude, my fingers are about frozen off. You tell me." "Okay, not Guitar Hero. How about a nice game of Halo?" "Fine by me…I call Player 1!" They had a fun time playing the game for a few hours, before Sheila Broflovski told Stan it was time to go. "Stan, your mother just called, you need to come home and eat dinner!" Stan sighed. "Well, I guess I better leave, then…" he said. He looked a little upset. "Aw, don't worry Stan, I'm sure you'll win next time." Kyle smirked at him. "What are you talking about dude? You're the one that lost almost every game!" He turned around to leave. "Stan, wait!" Kyle cried out. Stan faced him once more. "Um…never mind. Sorry." But just as Stan was about to step outside, he changed his mind. He ran up and gave Stan a hug. "Um…see you on Monday, I guess," Kyle mumbled while looking at the floor. "Um…bye," Stan said, and finally left.

Once Stan got back home, he headed up to his room. He knew it was dinner time, but he just wanted to collapse. When he got to his bed, though, he saw a note with his name on it. _What the fuck?_ He thought. _Was this here before?_ He opened the note and read through it. "Aw, goddamnit!" He cursed, and threw the note onto the floor before going downstairs to eat.

* * *

**Author's Note:** See? Fun chapter. Not much to it, really, but fun. Long live Professor Chaos! Never mind I made him like, disappear, and he probably won't be back for the entire story. Butters will be back though, promise. He's turning out to be a lot more important than he was originally going to be. Oh well, authors are always editing their work. I hope you liked this chapter, and if you have any suggestions or comments on the story please review - you reviewers always make me happy :)


	6. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer: **Still don't have enough money to buy South Park.

**Author's Note:** Well, I had to do it sooner or later. I was bound to piss off the readers sometime…Yes, I've had writer's block. So I'm really sorry to all you who have been waiting! This story is actually over really soon…I mean like really soon…I have this thing with the number seven so I was going for seven chapters on this, which means finally, something interesting! I hope my attention isn't too split – I'm writing this while listening to the funny version of Cartman singing O Holy Night…I never get tired of that. Never mind that it's summer and I'm listening to Christmas songs.

**

* * *

  
Chapter 6: Happy Birthday

* * *

**

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Kyle ran out of his house. There was only ten minutes before school started, and he was sure the bus had come already, so that left him with no option except to run as fast as he could. He still got to school late, though, and since he didn't want to walk into class late that just left the option of leaning against the building until the start of his next class. He hated how bad he was at keeping track of time by himself. But, with your mother always hovering over you, it was kind of hard to learn anything for yourself. He had fallen asleep, but before he knew it, he was being woken up.

"I got a note! I got a note!" It was Tweek, who threw the note at Kyle. It wasn't because he was mad, just because he had a tendency to freak out about everything. Tweek also had a tendency to yell just about everything he said. "Tweek! Not so loud!" Kyle quickly shoved the note out of sight. "I don't want everyone knowing!" "Knowing what?" asked a familiar voice. Stan had come out of nowhere. "Gah! Too much pressure!" Tweek yelled, throwing everything he was holding over his head in panic. Stan looked at him as all his papers floated down on the three of them. 'Tweek…? You okay, buddy?" "Um, um, um…" he looked around nervously. "Yeah, yeah fine, bye Kyle, bye Stan." He ran away from them, not even bothering to pick up his papers. "Typical Tweek, huh?" Kyle thought Stan would ask what they had been talking about, but he didn't/ "Where have you been all day?" Stan asked him. "Huh? What? I overslept and didn't want to walk into my first class late so I was waiting until second…" "School's over, dumbass! I can't believe you slept that long!" Kyle couldn't believe it either…he missed school. All day. _I missed school, I missed school, I missed school…_his mother was going to kill him if she ever found out. As if Stan could read his mind, he spoke up. "Don't worry, the school won't call, I dropped by the office and told them you weren't feeling well." "Stan! They still could call without proof!" "Don't worry, remember that note your mother had written one time when you were sick that she forgot to date and you forgot to turn in?" Kyle remembered the note quite well, he had given it to Stan 'in case of emergency' last year. "Well I gave it to them and they're so stupid that they handed right back to me for use another time!" Kyle looked up at him and smiled. "Dude, have I ever told you I love you?" Stan was instantly on guard. "I…no, I don't think so." He was slightly blushing, and was making sure to not look into Kyle's eyes. "Well, I do. You are the most awesome friend ever; I love you like a brother." _And more_, he thought, but didn't add that. "Oh! Well, um, I love you too!" The blush slowly disappeared from Stan's face, and he turned to face Kyle. "Oh, and since you love me so much, you owe me two birthday presents." He grinned to let Kyle know he was kidding. "What!? No way, dude. Just for that, you might not get _any _presents!" Stan pretended to pout, and they both broke out into laughter.

* * *

Kyle went over to Stan's house, since his mom thought he would be after school for a project he had been working on. "I thought you forgot about your birthday, since you haven't mentioned it at all." "Forget about my birthday? Never!" he laughed. Stan's birthday was this Thursday. "Oh my God!" Kyle suddenly exclaimed. "What?" asked Stan in a bored tone as he attempted to untangle the cords of his two Game Sphere controllers. "I haven't gotten you a present yet!" "You have three days to get me a decent one, if you want. Ky, you don't need to get me anything, you're my super best friend and it's enough of a gift that you still hang out with me." Kyle really wanted to kiss him when he said that, but he managed not to. "Stan…I think that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. But I'm still going to get you a present." Kyle walked towards the door. "Hey, where are you going?" Stan looked sad. "Store…where else?"

But Kyle didn't go to the store. Kyle went home. He wanted to ask his brother for advice, and he knew that he would be home by now. "Ike?" he said, waiting outside Ike's bedroom door. He looked up and smiled at his brother. "Come on in, Kyle. What's up?" Kyle fidgeted a bit as he walked in and sat down on Ike's bed. "Well…um…I need a birthday present for Stan." Ike started laughing. "You didn't get anything yet? Ha ha, Kyle he won't care, trust me." "No, I no he doesn't care, I just told him I didn't get anything but well…I want to get him something really special." He looked up expectantly. Ike sighed. He wasn't Stan's best friend, how would he know what he wanted for his birthday? "You know what I bet Stan would really like, Kyle? I think he would really like to know who has been leaving the notes." With that, Kyle remembered that he still had a note from Stan that he didn't read yet, and pulled it out of his pocket. Then what his brother had said registered. "Ike! I'm not going to tell Stan that I left the notes!" Ike just smiled patiently at him. "Think about it." Kyle went back to his room after that, and was setting up his homework when his cell phone rung. "Hello?" "Hello, Kahl." "Cartman? What do you want?" "I know all about your little secret, Kahl. And I have plans to tell your faggy boyfriend Stan if you don't do what I want." Kyle panicked. How had Cartman find out? "What secret, Cartman?" "Don't play dumb, Jew-boy. I know you love Stan. I know you've been leaving notes for him. I spied on you when you were over at Butters' house, and I witnessed your conversation with Tweek today. I also managed to extract information from Craig." Craig! Kyle was going to kill him. "Since you're rather a favorite of mine, Kahl, I'll give you until Friday for a decision. During that time, I won't mention anything to Stan. But if you haven't come to me by Friday, trust me he will find out. Have a nice day, Kahl." And he hung up. "Goddamnit!" Kyle walked into his brother's room. "You win. Now help me."

Kyle still hadn't read the latest note from Stan, so while Ike was reading over all the other ones, Kyle unfolded his latest letter. He wasn't sure he would be replying to it, since he was planning to tell Stan on his birthday. His only fear was that he wanted to make it the best birthday of Stan's life, and no matter what Ike said, he thought this information might just make it the worst. Looking down at the note, Kyle read:

_Dear M.N.,  
__I got double-crossed by Butters, I guess. I have no idea who you are, still. How the hell did you get that note in my room? I asked my parents and they said no one had come over! Well…I mean, I know my best friend would never abandon me, ever…I just couldn't tell him. It would be so embarrassing for me…and I don't want our friendship to be awkward. I won't be __disappointed…I promise I won't. I could never be disappointed knowing how much you care about me. By the way…my birthday's Thursday…coughcough Don't forget!  
__Love, Stan_

Kyle rolled his eyes at the last line. It was so typical Stan. "Here, Ike," he said, handing over the final note to Ike. "Have you figured out how I should tell him yet?" Ike smiled happily; he looked proud of himself. "Yup. Sing to him." "Excuse me? Sing to him? Sing what? And I don't sing." "Well you do now! You'll be singing You Raise Me Up, which is one of his favorite songs as cited in the first note. I bet he would really love that." "And that's your whole plan? Just sing that to him and he'll know it was me?" "Kyle, does anyone else know it's his favorite song?" Kyle thought for a minute. He hadn't known it was Stan's favorite song until he had been writing notes, so he doubted anyone else would know except possibly Stan's parents. "Well…no…but what does that have to do with anything?" "He'll know you've read the notes, then." Kyle blinked, it was so obvious now. "Okay. Then what?" Ike glared at him. "Kyle, that's the whole plan. Take it or leave it." Kyle thought for a minute, then smiled. He knew what to do. "I'll take it. But I need singing lessons…"

* * *

That was what brought him over to Kenny's house right after school the following day. Kenny was an amazing singer, he had been ever since childhood when all of them, Kyle included, had taunted Kenny about what a bad singer he was. Kenny had went to great pains to take a lot of singing lessons, eventually becoming a famous musician overseas. He knocked on Kenny's door. He would understand, he knew he wouldn't tell anyone. "What do you want?" Mrs. McCormick slid into view. "Oh, wait, you're Kenny's little friend!" Kyle winced. She still referred to all the boys as 'Kenny's little friends' even though they were in high school now. "He's in his room, you can go see him." Kyle nodded his thanks and walked inside the house. Kenny was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Kenny!" Kyle exclaimed. Kenny looked at him and motioned him over. "Well, finally! I feel like we haven't seen each other in forever." Kyle laughed and told him that was ridiculous, but at the same time he felt guilty because he knew it was partially true. Kenny just smiled in response. "So, Kyle, what brings you here on this fine day?" he asked in a mocking tone. He knew Kyle wanted something from him, he just had to wait for him to say it. "Well…I need singing lessons." Kenny looked surprised, whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't that. "Why?" he asked curiously. "Well…it's…it's a long story." "We have time." Kenny waited patiently while Kyle explained his love for Stan, and the locker notes, and everything else that had happened. He nodded in comfort when Kyle explained that he had to tell Stan now, because of Cartman. And he laughed when Kyle told him what Stan's favorite song is. "I would appreciate that you not tell him I shared that information with you," Kyle warned him, to which Kenny laughed. "Don't worry, I don't tell anyone anything. So…can you sing at all?" "Um…maybe? I'm not sure." Kenny laughed again. "Well, sing something!" "What? No!" Kenny sighed patiently. "Kyle, we can't have a singing lesson if you won't sing. Now, I'm going to turn around, and you sing a few lines from that song. That's all you want to sing, right? You don't want to sing anything else?" "I'm not a singer. I just need that song." Kenny turned around and waited for Kyle to start, only to turn around again in surprise. Why was Kyle here? He had the voice of an angel. Then he winced. Kyle really had an issue with the higher notes. "Stop stop stop!" he yelled. Kyle looked a bit hurt. "Was I that bad?" he asked. "Actually, you're an amazing singer, Kyle…I'm not lying, you have a great voice. We don't need to work on that. It's just, you're shifting wrong and this song shifts enough times for that to be an issue." "Shifting? What do you mean?" Kenny explained to him that shifting was when you had to hit a higher (or a lower) note that was several notes down from the one you were on without much warning. He also explained that there was a difference between a jumping shift and a sliding shift, and that you used each one for different occasions. On this song, it was more of a sliding shift because of the scales sung, but that a jumping shift would be used sometimes too. "You have to use your head voice, Kyle!" he shouted when Kyle's voice broke and failed halfway through the song. This led to him explaining the difference between your head voice and your chest voice, how to switch between them, and when to switch between them. It took three whole hours, but Kyle finally was able to sing the song professionally. "Keep practicing that shift, Kyle! I'll meet with you tomorrow so you can practice one final time. When are you going to sing to Stan?" "He's having his birthday party over at his house, so at one point I'll just lead him outside and sing to him." "Why not use the clubhouse? That way no one else will overhear you if you don't want them to." Kyle grinned at him and wrapped him in a one-armed hug. "That's a great idea, Kenny. Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Kenny nodded his head and Kyle walked out his door. He had only a little bit of time to prepare.

* * *

Kyle's lesson on Wednesday went well, and he even practiced singing for Ike later. "Bravo!" Ike had cried out at the end. Kyle decided that maybe he should sing more often, since everyone – which was only two people so far – had loved his singing so much. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he originally thought. All that was left was the presentation – and the possibilities. What if Stan stopped him in the middle of the song, demanding to know how he saw the notes? That would be scary. Or what if he freaked out and ran away? That wouldn't be so much scary as sad. But…what if he was really happy? What if he kissed Kyle and told him that he loved him. Kyle shivered. That was scary, also – but in a good way. He took a deep breath. Whatever happened, he would deal with it. He had to. It was better for Stan to find out from him instead of from Cartman – that could make a real difference in the outcome of the situation. With a sigh, he headed over to his computer to type up a note quickly before he went over to Stan's house. "Ike, I'm leaving!" he called out as he grabbed the note off the printer. Ike appeared at his door. "Good luck, Ky. Tell me how it goes," he said softly.

* * *

Kyle stood nervously at Stan's door. What if he was making a mistake? What if he should just be Cartman's slave for a few weeks, or what if he should just let Cartman tell Stan? Maybe he should just run away now, before someone opened the door…"Hey, Kyle!" Kyle looked up into the bright eyes of his love. He gulped. He wasn't ready for this. "What, no present?" Stan joked around. "Er…Stan, I can't stay for long, well you know that already, um…" Why was he babbling like an idiot? "It's okay, I know you can't. Come on in!" Stan held the door open so Kyle could walk in, and Kyle smiled in response. A lot of people were at the party, even Cartman. Cartman looked over and grinned evilly at Kyle, then walked over to the two of them. _Oh no, not now!_ Kyle screamed inside his head. _He'll ruin everything!_ "Well, hello, Kahl. Have you thought over what I told you yet?" "No, fat-ass, go away." "Remember, Kahl: tomorrow. I'll be seeing you later today." And he walked away from them, then. "Kyle? What was that all about?" Stan looked at him and frowned. "Uh…nothing. Don't worry about it." Kyle started dragging him towards the backyard. He had made up his mind – or rather, Cartman had made it up for him. "Dude?" "I need to talk to you outside, Stan…in the clubhouse." Stan looked confused. "In the…clubhouse? Um…okay, Ky." This was it, he was so nervous…he hoped he could sing well enough…

"Okay, Kyle, here it is…the clubhouse. What did you need to tell me?" Stan became aware of the fact that Kyle was holding his hands and looked up questioningly. Kyle blushed but didn't let go. He looked at him with determination in his eyes and begin singing. Stan's eyes widened in surprise. That song…it was his favorite. How did Kyle know? And his voice was so nice too…Kyle remembered what Kenny told him about the shift, and concentrated on it carefully so that he wouldn't mess up. Before he knew it, the song was over, and he was still holding Stan's hands. Stan had unconsciously leaned closer to Kyle during the song, and without warning Kyle closed the space between them and kissed him, letting him know without words just how much he loved him. Stan didn't kiss him back, he was still in shock. He slid down to the floor and blinked up at his friend…the person that loved him more than anyone else ever had. _Speak, Stan, speak!_ He shouted furiously at himself, but his body didn't respond. Kyle smiled sadly at him and dropped a note in his lap, then walked away. Stan watched him walk into his house and, presumably, out his front door. He unfolded the note.

_Happy Birthday, Stan.  
__Love, Kyle_

"Kyle..?" Stan questioned the empty room. "I love you too…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ha! Cliffhanger! One more chapter, people! Oh, and I just found out that originally, Matt and Trey wanted to kill off Kyle for a whole year, but managed to persuade them to kill Kenny instead. Good, because I would have cried if Kyle died…I cried when he died in the Imaginationland episode, actually. Anyway, I once again apologize for the lateness of this chapter, I'll try to get the next one up sooner. Review, everyone! And read some of my other stories, too!


	7. The Conclusion

**Disclaimer: **No matter how much I want to own South Park, I don't.

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this chapter is out pretty late…but I've been sick for a week or so, and didn't have much energy to write. This is the final chapter! I hope that everyone likes it! I will be coming out with another Stan/Kyle story at some point so keep on the lookout! In the meantime, check out some of my other stories…and don't forget, review! You reviewers always make my day .

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Conclusion

* * *

**

Kyle could almost cry. Almost, but not quite. He was too sad for tears to take over, all he could do was sit in silence and feel his heart being ripped out. Did he have to go to school today? Did he have to face the boy he had confessed his love to? "Kyle?" It was Ike. Kyle turned towards his brother, but didn't respond. "Kyle!" cried Ike, running towards him. He knew something was wrong. He gave Kyle a hug and then sat down next to him. "What's wrong?" he asked. Kyle stared out the window. "Is it Stan?" At those words, Kyle looked very depressed. "Y-yes…" he finally said. "He…doesn't love me." Ike's heart cried out to his brother. He knew how much this had meant to him…he didn't want Kyle to be sad. But he had to stay strong for him. "Did he say that he doesn't love you?" "N-no…but I kissed him…" Ike gasped, he hadn't known that. "And he sat down on the floor and just stared at me, and I left…" Kyle saw Ike's sorrowful eyes follow him as he got up and paced around his room. "Do I have to go to school, Ike?" "Yes, Kyle. You can't hide from Stan forever…and even if he doesn't love you that way, he's still your super best friend, and he'll understand. But I'll get mom to drive you to school, if it would make you feel any better." Kyle nodded his thanks, and Ike left the room.

About half an hour later, he was walking towards his first class when who does he spot but Cartman. "Go away, Cartman," he muttered. "We had a deal, Jew! What'll it be?" "I told him already." Cartman peered at Kyle, and could see he was telling the truth. "Goddamnit! Well I'm leaving, I don't want to be here when he arrives and you two start to fag out." This got no response from Kyle, except for a muffled sniffle. Cartman sneered at Kyle. "Are you telling me that the amazing Stanley Marsh said 'no' to his _best friend_?" He tried to sound shocked, but it didn't exactly come out right. Kyle stared up at him, not responding. "Well, good for him, Kahl. He deserves better than a goddamn daywalker Jew-rat." He spit at him, but still got no response from Kyle. _No fun, _he thought. "Leave him alone!" came a voice from the other side of the hallway. Kyle looked scared, he knew that voice. "What did you do to him, Cartman?" "Nothing. I was just leaving," he said, shuffling towards his first class. "Dude, are you okay?" Stan asked Kyle, concern in his eyes. He reached out to hug him, but Kyle turned away. "Kyle…about yesterday…" Stan started. "I'm sorry, Stan, I'm sorry! It was a mistake!" And he ran into his first class.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, Stan wondered why Kyle had said that. It had been a mistake..? But…no…it couldn't have been, he couldn't mean that! Stan loved him with all his heart…why hadn't he said that? He had two opportunities to do so, now, and he had passed up both of them! He gazed at Kyle during math class. _We need to talk_, he scribbled on a note which he threw at Kyle. Kyle turned towards him slightly, so the teacher wouldn't notice, and shook his head. _I really think you want to hear what I have to say._ Once again, Kyle shook his head. Stan sighed. 

He didn't want to have to tell him through a note! But…wait…that's what Kyle had been doing, right? But…what if someone else in class saw it? _I love you_, he wrote, but he didn't give the note to Kyle. He folded it up carefully and wrote Kyle's name on the outside of it. "Mr. Marsh!" the teacher suddenly yelled at him. He looked up in surprise. "Pay attention!" He bit back a retort, knowing it would just get him detention. "Sorry," he said, and pretended to look at the board with interest while the teacher scowled at him.

When class was over, Kyle was the first one out. "Kyle, wait!" Stan ran after him. Kyle sighed. What was there to talk about? He loved Stan, Stan didn't love him. What was there to talk about? He would talk to him eventually…he just didn't feel ready to handle it just yet. "Here." Stan pushed a note into his hand. "I'm going home…it hurts me so much when you're sad. I'll come by your house later, okay?" Kyle was about to tell him not to come over later, but changed his mind. He could always ask his parents to tell Stan he was sick, or something. He nodded and walked towards class, forgetting about the note as he slipped it into his pocket.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Kyle heard the doorbell ring. He turned on his side. He knew who it was already. It had to be Stan. He wasn't expecting anyone else to be at the door. He could hear Ike answer it, and closed his eyes. "Kyle?" Ike stepped softly into the room. "Stan's here, he wants to see you…oh," he said when he saw Kyle's eyes closed, automatically assuming he was asleep. He closed the door and ran back down the stairs. "Stan, he's asleep," he promptly told the boy waiting at the door. "Couldn't you wake him up? This is important!" Ike shook his head. "Not me. He'll wake up soon enough. Want to wait here?" Stan sighed and followed Ike over to the couch. He had a feeling that in about five minutes time he would be explaining everything to Ike, at least what he hadn't already learned from Kyle. And his predication came true. "…and while he was singing to me, I couldn't help but just think how amazing he sounded, and how much effort he had put into every note that he must have written…I just wanted to tell him how much I love him, how much I always have loved him, but I couldn't. And now he's depressed, and he won't tell me why and he won't talk to me!" Ike nodded. "Stan, you have to understand. He was so depressed this morning, I didn't know if he would live through the day. He took your silence as an unspoken negative answer. He thinks you don't love him, and never will." "No, that's not true!" "Well I know that, now. But I didn't know that then…I did tell him he can't avoid you, though. Are you going to tell him?" At this, Ike glared. If Stan didn't tell his brother, then he certainly didn't love him as much as he claimed to. "I…gave him a note…but he didn't call…so either he was waiting for me to come over here…or he didn't read it yet," Stan told Ike lamely. Ike stopped glaring at him, and smiled. "Very romantic," he teased. "I don't think he's read it yet, he was still pretty depressed when he came home." He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then looked at Stan. "I've changed my mind. We can wake Kyle up. Or at least, you can. Go remind him about that note." He winked, and pointed towards the stairs. Stan grinned and walked up two steps at a time. He couldn't wait to see the look on Kyle's face.

"Ky? Kyle, wake up," Stan half-sang to him, shaking him. Kyle was already awake, but really didn't want to talk to Stan now. Finally, he opened his eyes. He would talk to him if it would make him go away. He looked at him, tears forming in his eyes. Stan backed away, and watched him. "I…never knew how to tell you I loved you. I've loved you for years…years, Stan, years! And finally I hit on the idea of locker notes. I've been tutoring Craig as payment for his assistance…and then I asked Butters to help, and when you found out Butters was helping I made him switch lockers with Tweek…" He looked away, ashamed. Stan still hadn't said anything. "Then I wanted to give you something special on your birthday…so I went to ask Kenny for singing lessons…I…always had hoped you would return the feeling. I guess I should have considered the possibility that you didn't…but I had gotten my hopes up…and they came crashing down…I can't do this, Stan. It's to the point where it hurts to even look at you, because I know you'll never be mine, no matter how much I want you to be. I'm…sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you…it's made things awkward between us. I'm so sorry, Stan." Kyle collapsed back down on his bed, obviously thinking that Stan would just get up and leave. To his surprise, he begin speaking. "Kyle…I wish I had run after you when you left, but I couldn't for two reasons. The first is an acceptable reason. I was in shock, and couldn't move. The second is a childish reason. I didn't want to leave my party. I wanted to speak to you, when I saw Cartman talking to you, but you ran away. It hurt me to see you so sad, so I left school. My life would be empty without you, Kyle. You've made me what I am today, you've been there for me no matter what…Kyle, have you read the note I gave you yet?" The note! Kyle took it out of his pocket and shook his head slowly, eyes filled with hope. "Read it, Kyle."

Stan watched as Kyle unfolded the note with shaking hands. He glanced down at it. It…no…it couldn't be…this was a joke, right..? He couldn't believe what he was seeing… "Stan?" he questioned his friend. "Yes, my love?" Stan moved over to sit next to him on the bed. "Then this is…this is true..? You…you love me..?" Stan laughed, then. "Kyle, when have I not loved you?" This time, when Kyle kissed him, Stan returned it. He embraced his new boyfriend, wishing he could hold him close for all eternity. They were concentrating so much on how amazing it felt to finally have their secret love returned, that they didn't even hear the door opening. "I take it this means everything's okay?" A very amused-looking Ike stood in the doorway of Kyle's room, smiling at the two of them. "Yeah," Kyle replied, smiling. "Everything's okay now." He held out his arm to Ike, and Ike stepped closer to hug him. "I love you, Ike. You're the best little brother a guy could have." Ike smiled at him, and then hugged Stan, as well. "I'm so happy for you two," he told them. "Us too, Ike. Us too." And the two lovers smiled at each other and kissed again under the watchful gaze of the one who had helped bring them together.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, everyone, that's it! Maybe I'll be making a sequel, who knows…but I'm working on a bunch of other stories, so I think I should finish those up first. I hate leaving things unfinished. Anyway, I know the conclusion was short but…it didn't need to be terribly long, did it? I hope everyone liked it, and a big thanks to everyone who stuck around this long!


End file.
